Aura
Character Bio Aura is a young girl in her later teenage years. Although she is short, she possesses a sizable bust surpassing all the other members of Procell's monsters. Aura has golden blond hair and beautiful Jade eyes. Personality Aura is very kind and considerate, as well as thoughtful towards her friends and allies. She is the guardian of the world and is very intuned with nature. She likes to tease her fellow of the Covenant. Aura is regarded as the scariest girl in Avalon when angered by both Kuina and Rorono. Powers and Abilities Jade Eyes: Sees through all the secrets of magic. Its lower ranked skills, clairvoyance, spirit vision, and X-ray vision are incorporated into this skill. Personification of the Planet: Enables the use of all magic attributes except for fire. If the corresponding attribute is within the surrounding, receive an enhancement (Large). Allows the user to be synchronized with the spirits of the dead. Divine Protection: Enhances all stats (Medium). Revives the user upon death but the skill is consequently lost. Ruler of the Wind: Highest Order Wind-type Skill. Gives the maximum enhancement to Wind attribute magics. Shooter of Magical Projectiles: Enhances the power and the accuracy of all offensive projectiles (Large). Waters of Life: A special water created from using half of Aura's magic power. She constantly uses this water to nourish the first tree of Avalon. Turning it into a tree comparable to the world tree. Aura is an Ancient Elf with incredible magical ability in both wind and nature elements. But to enhance her power, she uses the ultra-high range anti-material rifle Procell created for her to snipe enemies from an extraordinary distance. Added with her Eyes which givers her the ability to see long distances with ease and of Magical Projectiles, she's Avalon's number one long-range expert. Aura has also been shown to be adept in close-range combat. During her battle with Kohaku, even though Kohaku could read her mind to know how she would attack, Aura still managed to completely dominate the byakko bare-handed. Using her control over the wind, she can also create blades, compressed spheres of air ready to explode, and a vacuum space with no oxygen in it. When used with her rifle, Aura is able to increase the speed of her bullets and almost completely ignore air resistance. Relationships Demon Lords Procell: Aura is a of the Covenant for the Creation Demon Lord. Like all of his monsters, she holds a great deal of respect and love for Procell. Stolas: Aura was made using the Wind medal given to Procell by Stolas. Monsters Kuina: As the first monster of Creation, Kuina is considered the older sister of Procell's monsters, Aura included. Since they are both members of of the Covenant, Aura and Kuina are as close as sisters. Aura enjoys the feeling of Kuina's ears and tail. Rorono: Aura likes to tease Rorono but respects her as a master engineer who achieved enormous gains for Avalon. Since they are both members of the of the Covenant Rorono is also the inventor of Aura's sniper rifle. Ruhe: Initially, Aura demonstrated wariness towards R’lyeh Diva since she represented a being whose purpose was the world's destruction whereas Aura herself represented a being who protected the world. But has come to accept R’lyeh Diva's place an purpose in Avalon Kohaku: After being cursed by Duke's miasma, Kohaku needed to be slowly cured to be brought back to full strength. During this period, he rested in the Apple Orchard which Aura managed. Aura also regularly treated Kohaku over time. To repay Aura and the High Elves for their help in healing him, Kohaku volunteered to become the guardian of their Orchard. Or its Guard Tiger. Equipment Quotes Trivia Appearances * References > Categories